Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks
Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks (dokładniej Dominika Ewelina Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks Edyta Renata Myszkaowska, w skrócie Rani) — jedna z głównych postaci w serialu, ma ok. 220 księżycowych lat. Pracuje jako kelnerka w badziewnej wyrafinowanej restauracji na księżycu. Jej nawykiem jest ciągłe opierdalanie się spanie. Wygnana przez Trollestię za kradzież cennego artefaktu. Wzorowana trochę na użytkowniczce Rani19xx, niektóre informacje są prawdą. Historia Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks urodziła się w okolicach Częstochowy. Od urodzenia wydawała być się chora na umyśle bardzo roztargnioną osobą. Urodzona z dysplazjąWada wrodzona, polegająca na niedorozwoju panewki stawowej..a kogo w ogóle to obchodzi ;-; i tak Rani zapierdalała chodziła na chorej nodze, aż się kurzyło, jednak po trzech?chyba.. operacjach, mogła normalnie chodzić. Na lekcji matematyki i fizyki bo to przedmioty szatana, zachowywała się jakby była tylko ozdobą. Jako gimbus nastolatka łaziła jak to każda za trampkami, koszulami w kratę i piłami łańcuchowymi, nanaxd chłopakami A tak naprawdę ich czasami podrywała, by nie przegrać zakładów :D, jednak szybko jej się to znudziło, ponieważ miłość ją obrzydza i wolała kolekcjonować swoje pary trampek. Interesowała się jeszcze ścigaczami i motorami. Przed skończeniem gimbazy gimnazjum, postanowiła pójść dalej do I LO na profil europejsko-językowy, a potem zostać dziennikarką. Na swoje nieszczęście, dostała się tam. Razem ze swoim nienormalnym normalnym towarzystwem u boku, prowadziła dotychczas nieogarnięte spokojne życie. Jednak pewnego dnia, dowiedziała się strasznej wiadomości, brak neta przez tydzień jej prapraprababcia zginęła na wojnie i zostawiła jej tylko swoją różową spinkę. Rani od razu się ona spodobała, jednak szybko okazało się, że nie tylko jej, Trollestii również. Rani jednak nie chciała jej oddać, więc Trollestia użyła łapówki podstępu. Pewnej nocy, wykradła Rani spinkę, gdy ta brała kąpiel spała. Jednak Rani wyszła naga się obudziła, wystraszyła się tyranki pobiegła po telefon i podała do sądu Trollestię za włamanie. Rozprawa była bardzo długa, przez co jeszcze bardziej wyprowadzała Trollestię z równowagi. Jednak tyranka przekupiła sąd i wygrała sprawę. Rani jednak się nie poddała. Tej samej nocy, jak ninja przeszła niezauważona i wkradła się do pałacu Trollestii. Weszła do jej sypialni i wykradła jej spinkę. Tyranka jednak się obudziła. Spodobało jej się to, że Rani jest blisko jej łóżka, jednak jak potem spojrzała na jej ręce i zobaczyła spinkę od razu z wielką wściekłością wysłała ją na księżyc. Zanim Trollestia jednak, zdążyła się zorientować, że Rani zabrała spinkę ze sobą, zostawiając podróbę, ona była już w drodze na księżyc. Kiedy tam dotarła od razu zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest sama. trochę zajęło jej to.. Szybko zaprzyjaźniła się z Łakom, z którą często śmiecha, z Sutofią, która ją uczy, z Frankiem Głupim kucem, od którego dostaje patelnią, Maryśką i to z nią lubi palić joita i Matrixem, który jest jej kochankiem. Przyjaciele by się nie opierdalała nudziła, załatwili jej pracę w restauracji jako kelnerka. W pierwszych odcinkach dowiadujemy się, jak zostaje kochanką Maxa, jaką wyznaje religie, oraz, że ma skłonności do stanu depresyjnego. W drugim sezonie dołącza Peptyd, z którą chodzi potem do szkoły oraz się zaprzyjaznia. Wygląd thumb|150px|Rzadki widok Rani w sukience oraz w rozpuszczonych długich włosachRanidziewiętnaścieiksiks jest dość wysoką brunetką choć na jej stan umysłu, powinna być blondynką , jest szczupła chudzina ;-;, ma błękitne niebieskie oczy, a włosy średniej długości chyba? , lecz często włosy ma spięte różową spinką. Nosi granatową bluzkę z napisem : I Love Napisy, które ubóstwia, niebieską spódniczkę i czarne trampki bo na razie nie lubi nosić szpilek. Jej znak rozpoznawczy to właśnie różowa spinka na włosach. Czasami lubi nosić koszule w kratę oraz błękitne bolerko. Ubiera się jak typowa przeciętna nastolatka Nje, nje jak Barbie, ziomy. Wszystkich szokuje, zwłaszcza Łakom i Sutofię, gdy zakłada błękitną sukienkę w odcinku'' "I było nas mniej".'' Rani jednak twierdzi, że sexi wygląda w niebieskich sukienkach, ale i tak narzeka, że jest przeciętna (PO POLSKU) Haha, co ja pierdolę. Osobowość Lenistwo Rani jest przesadnie leniwa, nic jej się nie chce, nawet dupy z domu ruszyć iść gdzieś się przejść. Prace, które ma zrobić dziś przekłada na drugi dzień, obiecując, że zrobi je właśnie jutro itd. Prace domowe zawsze spisywała od kujonów robiła na ostatnią chwilę. W domu potrafi leżeć do góry brzuchem, nogami i bóg wie jak na kanapie i oglądać seriale kryminalne. Wie doskonale, co ma do zrobienia, jednak jak zwykle odkłada to na później, potem się okazuje, że..zapomniała o tym. W domu, nie chętnie pomagała mamie, wolała siedzieć przed laptopem i pisać głupoty takie jak te, dam dam damn. Odwaga Rani zawsze powtarza, że atak jest najlepszą obroną. Nie boi się komuś wpierdolić dowalić. W odcinku "Czyj dom, tego religia", jako przedstawicielka delecjonizmu, prowadzi wojnę z inkluzjonistami. Nie traci przy tym zapału i walczy. Nie boi się także, uderzyć chłopaka. W odcinku "Cośtamcośtam" ;-; , broniąc Łakom, wpierdoliła uderzyła Ulqowicośtamcośtam, przez co od tamtej pory, chłopcy z nią nie zadzierają. W trakcie odcinka "Chaos najlepszą obroną", gdy dowiaduje się, że wszyscy jej przyjaciele nie radzą sobie z obowiązkami innych przyjaciół, rusza się z domu i biegnie nim na pomoc, co wszystkim wyszło na dobre. Wyrozumiałość Potrafi zrozumieć czyjeś problemy, a potem stara się pomóc. Jest bardzo miła, więc dzieci ją nie lubią a ona nie lubi dzieci i wszystko cacy gra. Sutofia sądzi, że Rani jest, aż za wyrozumiała i stara się, by Rani była bardziej...wredna, nieznośna taktowna. Wyrozumiała jest zwłaszcza dla dzieci Hahahah. Wie doskonale, że trzeba dla nich mnóstwo cierpliwości i zrozumienia, ponieważ bo to dzieci? ;-; nie rozumieją jeszcze co ich w życiu czeka. A tak na serio Rani dzieci nienawidzi, przez jej brata, bo przez niego cofa się w rozwoju xd Nerwowość Rani jest trudno wyprowadzić z równowagi, lecz biada temu kto to zrobi. Może wtedy doprowadzić do wojny światowej rzucać zeszytami i wszystko rozwalać. W odcinku "Chaos najlepszą obroną", dowiadując się co wyprawia Marysia w restauracji, nie zwraca uwagi nawet na staruszki i taranuje wszystko na swojej drodze. Pewnego dnia, pisząc zajebistą fabułę na MLP, już miała ją publikować, gdy laptop odmówił jej posłuszeństwa, wtedy Rani zrzuciła laptopa ze stołu, zaczęła drzeć mordę i tak dostała drugiego laptopa.Nawet nie wiecie ile ja się męczyłam z tą kurwa mać fabułą, a tu kurwa laptop focha strzelił. Rani była jeszcze dość spokojną dziewczyną dziewczyną, dopóki.. nie zaczęła psuć laptopów. Pierwszy, został zalany przez coca-colę, bo twierdziła, że cola to zło i musiała się jej jakoś pozbyć WYLAĆ NA LAPTOPA ;-; Drugi, również zalała, tylko, że herbatą, bo była małą gnojówą, by być kawę. Trzeciemu nie było tak miło. Urwała kabel i się spalił. Facior, który miał to naprawić, ni chuja zrobił i Rani w domu zrobiła awanturę, aż przyjechała "Interwencja". Brat wyszedł z domu, bo się jej bał, ojciec nic się nie odzywał, mama poszła do kuchni, a Rani darła mordę, wyła przez cały dzień . :Rani: A a idźcie wszyscy w pizdu. - tak Rani pokazuje, że ma dość życia i innych Nienawidzi, gdy posądza się ją o kłamstwo lub zarzuca się jej coś, czego nie zrobiła. Robi się jej przykro, a za razem jest zła i wtedy zaczyna drzeć mordę. Często denerwowała się też na swojego brata, który nawet nie potrafił zrobić sobie kanapki. Wszyscy uważają, że jak Rani się denerwuje to jest słodka jakie kłamstwo xd Wredność i sarkazm Rani jest po prostu wredną małolatą dziewczyną mimo, że jest najmilszą osobą na księżycu Myśli, że na każdą odpowiedz może odpowiedzieć sarkazmem i sądzi, że jest wtedy fajna. W wielu odcinkach, innym banitom, uprzykrza życie, zwłaszcza w restauracji, gdzie "przez pomyłkę" wylewa na nich soki, czy Bóg wie co. Rani może i jest miła, ale potrafi zajść za skórę. Nie mówi wszystkiego, to co myśli. Krótka pamięć Nie da się ukryć, że Rani jest osobą zapominalską ma sklerozę. Widać to, gdy coś mówi, a potem zapomina, co przed chwilą powiedziała. W odcinku "Kochaj co chcesz i jak możesz", zapomniała o obietnicy jaką cała Maksowi i ich romans się wydał, rzucając w Sutofię gaciami Maksa. Nie potrafi także zapamiętać prostych wzorów z matematyki Hahaha, baardzo , ale zawsze miała z nią problemy bo jest gópia, amen. Często zapisuje ważne rozmowy, nie ważne gdzie, bo zawsze może się zdarzyć okazja, że będzie trzeba zacytować słowa rozmówcy. Zapłon Rani posiada dość w ogóle go nie posiada szybki zapłon. Sądzi, że wie wszystko pierwsza i ale się myli i potem wychodzi na debila ma rację. W restauracji, gdy widzi klienta czekającego na kelnerka, bądz kelnerkę Rani stoi i się patrzy na sufit. Jeśli jednak chodzi o ból, Rani od razu reaguje (u dentysty ciągle podskakuje, nana). Delikatność Ze względu na swą delikatność, Rani boi się kobiet i mężczyzn w białych fartuchach, zwłaszcza dentystów. Ma z nimi niemiłe wspomnienia, a tak naprawdę ma Dentofobię. Będąc na wizycie kontrolnej zostawiła po sobie pamiątkę na palcu dentysty ścianie w wersji rysunku. Gdy miała mieć założony aparat, uciekła z fotela i zamknęła się w piwnicy na dwa dni jakoś to przeżyła, a potem musiała wytrzymać ból ściśniętych zębów. Mając tą nieszczęsną dysplazję, Rani co jakiś czas musiała jechać na kontrole gdzieś tam. Wchodząc tam, czuła się jakby szła do odpowiedzi, siadając, jakby siadała na rozprawie sądowej, a wchodząc do gabinetu.. jakby zaczynała się gra. "Stany depresyjne" Rani nazywa tak stan, w którym ma gdzieś innych ludzi lub chce być po prostu sama. Do "stanu depresyjnego", tego prawdziwego, często doprowadzał ją jej ojciec. Rani, podczas tego stanu, staje się marudna, jak twoja przyszła teściowa, nieznośna jak mały bachor, wredna niczym Dr. House i tak samo sarkastyczna, w skrócie zmienia się nie do poznania. Woli ostrzec znajomych, przed jej depresją, bo nie panuje wtedy nad wypowiadanymi słowami i kurwa woli wszystkich obrazić, by dali jej święty spokój. Plotkarstwo i gadulstwo Rani nie zamyka się buzia ;-; praktycznie nigdy. Gada jak automat, przez to dość szybko i trudno ją zrozumieć. Rozmawia tylko tak przy osobach, które dość dobrze zna, bo jest nieśmiała pff. Nie lubi obgadywać tak naprawdę, ale jak już to robi to najczęściej z Łakom i Sutofią. Zdarza jej się coś palnąć przy innych. Relacje z main6 thumb|Łakom śmieje się z Rani, bo ta chodzi o kulach ;-;haha ;-;xdRanidziewiętnaścieiksiks jako ostatnia, z głównych bohaterów została wygnana na księżyc. Na początku sądziła, że tu znajdują się sami idioci, niedorozwoje nana wat ludzie o zjechanej psychice wait, jak ona ;-;. Głównie najlepsze relacje ma z Łakom. Powiedzą głupotę zobaczą swoje ryje i już z tego leżą i turlają się ze śmiechu. Lubią ze sobą pisać i gadać. Zawsze dobrze się rozumieją i dwa ścisłe umysły myślą podobnie. Rzadko co dochodzi między nimi do kłótni, a jeśli tak to tylko wywołuje masowy mord. Obie mają takie samo poczucie humoru, podobne kurwa co jeszcze wymyśle upodobania i nie wiem ;-; Z Marysią często pali jointa, przez co zdarza im się odwalić odpierdolić jakiś głupi numer. Lubi gadać z nią bez żadnego sensu i lubi słuchać jej bezsensu. Z Sutofią często rozmawia, ale nie potrafi zrozumieć, czemu nie śmieje się z widoku cudzej twarzy. W rozmowach z nią stara się używać inteligentnie dobranych słów co i tak jej nie wychodzi bo i tak palnie jaką głupotę Przy niej, jest otwarta kojarzy mi się z puszką dla kota ;-; watxd i nie boi przyznać się do błędu. Dobrze się dogadują. Z Maksem, natomiast łączą ją dziwne relacje. Mimo, że jest jego kochanką, zachowują się jak przyjaciele. Jednak czasem, Maks ją denerwuje i odzywa się niemiło, na co Rani odpowiada tym samym bo nie lubi chłopaków..nana, ale ze sobą często flirtują. Od Franka Głupiegokuca dostaje często patelnią czym denerwuje Rani i jej spinkę, więc za nim nie przepada, a nawet czasami robi mu wredne żarty, a Franek myśli, że to jego ojciec i niech tak zostanie Relacje z Peptyd są dla Rani nadal zagadką kufa, za dużo kryminalnych. Z jednej strony obie dziewczyny mają podobne poczucie humoru i często żartują piszą głupoty i z tego leją ;-;, a z drugiej strony Rani ma czasami wrażenie, że Peptyd ją naśladuje ...no co i ją to wkurza. Peptyd wyłapuje konteksty w rozmowach, gdzie Rani akurat palnie coś w nieodpowiednim momencie jak zwykle i wszyscy maja ubaw jak zwykle?. Rzadko zdarza się, że są dla siebie wredne serio, dziwnexd. Umiejętności Pisanie W dzieciństwie Rani nie potrafiła dobrze pisać. Popełniała dużo błędów literowych i interpunkcyjnych. Jednak gdy podrosła, zaczęła zwracać szczególną uwagę na pisownię. Coraz lepiej pisała opowiadania, zaczęła nawet pisać recenzje na temat różnych przez nią obejrzanych filmów. Jednak nie była doceniana. Pewnego dnia w jej szkole został zorganizowany konkurs, w którym trzeba było przeprowadzić wywiad z dowolnym nauczycielem. Rani z chęcią się zgłosiła, mimo złośliwości innych, że na pewno sobie nie poradzi. Wszyscy się zdziwili, gdy zajęła 1. miejsce w konkursie i tym zdobyła zainteresowanie mediów, szacunek uczniów i dobre oceny u nauczycieli. JapońskiZamiast języka angielskiego lub niemieckiego wybrałam japoński bo te dwa są zbyt pospolite Dawno Rani interesowała się kulturą Japonii. Rodzice zapisali ją na kurs języka japońskiego, by się jej pozbyć i mieć spokój się go nauczyła i kiedyś odwiedziła Japonię. Jednak nie spodziewała się, że zostanie wygnana na księżyc. Rani jednak, zna podstawy i inne słówka tego języka i gdy nie chce, by ktoś z przyjaciół ją rozszyfrował (wiedział dokładnie o co jej chodzi) a tak naprawdę, chce popisać się znajomością języka mówi to w języku japońskim, którego nikt na księżycu nie rozumie oraz nawet sama Księżniczka Lóna. Sprawiedliwość Rani najczęściej rozstrzyga spory między Łakom i Sutofią. Jednak stara się by wyszło im to na jej na dobre dobre. Byłaby doskonałym sędzią, gdyby nie to, że sama była sądzona, przez Trollestię i czuje wstręt do tego zawodu. Umie przedstawiać argumenty i je analizować. Sport Rani jest wyczuwam bujdę na resorach...dość dobra w sporcie. Biega dość szybko, oraz świetnie gra w siatkówkę. W gimbazienazjum, była w tym najgorsza najlepsza. Zawsze starała się nie ćwiczyć na badziewnym w-f ćwiczyć na w-f. Jej ojciec był nauczycielem wychowania fizycznego na ziemi i często zabierał Rani na mecze piłki nożnej. Tam Rani komentowała każdy faul, karny, a nawet spalony tak..wiem co to spalony Na zawodach chłopaków w szkole, dziewczyny patrzyły się na nich, a Rani..jak grają. Jednak Rani najbardziej lubi grać w siatkówkę, mimo, że zawsze stoi pod siatką i wystawia. Muzyka Rani bardzo lubi słuchać muzyki zwłaszcza reggae i rapu. Przez Sutofię, zaczyna słuchać trochę metalu. Próbuje grać na gitarze, ale jakby uczyła się grać od małego i tak się nie nauczy ;_; jakoś jej idzie. Muzyka zawsze odpręża Rani, gdy ta ma zły dzień. W restauracji, często lecą różne piosenki i Rani sobie podśpiewuje mimo, że nie umie śpiewać "Szósty zmysł"Szósty zmysł jest po prostu wymyślony, żeby postać była ciekawsza Rani sama nie wie jak nazwać swoją dziwną zdolność nawet autorka jej postaci nie wie jak to opisać ;_; , ale czasami przewiduje przyszłość była bardzo przydatna na sprawdzianach i klasówkach Jednak, dziwne, że nie przewidziała przegranej sprawy w sądzie i wygnania na księżyc. W odcinku "I było nas mniej", Rani od razu wie, kto jest zabójcą, jednak tego nie ujawnia, ponieważ wszyscy zaczynają ją gonić. Chowa się w piwnicy i tak ginie widząc i wiedząc kto jest zabójcą. W odcinku "Przeznaczeniu nie uciekniesz", od początku planowanego wesela, widzi, że Maksowi coś nie pasuje. Wie, też co Łakom knuje na tą okazję, ale NIKOMU nic nie mówi. Rysowanie Rani jeszcze za dobrze nie umie rysować, ale coraz lepiej jej idzie. Łakom stara się dopracować Rani do perfekcji, pokazując jej różne swoje prace. Czasami Rani ich nie rozumie, ale woli się nie odzywać Sexi Nathan, nanan. Rani najczęściej rysuje kuce bo tylko je umie, czasami się zastanawia, jak to jest być kucem Haha, mózgu o 23 coś ci się ten tego wało.. Rani wstydzi się swoich rysunków i niechętnie je pokazuje, bo twierdzi, że nie umie rysiać no bo tak jest...;-; Inni chwalą jej prace taa.., ale ona i tak wie swoje. Nie lubi rysować, gdy ktoś patrzy, więc zawsze rysuje w samotności. Orientacja w terenie Rani jadąc na wakacje Germany...;-; and morze xd lol, tak bardzo inglisz jako jedyna potrafiła dobrze odczytać się z mapy, Polskiej jak i zagranicznej Niemieckie nazwy miast wymyślił jakiś ćpun spod psychiatryka..;-; Nigdy nie zgubiła się z mieście, mimo swojej krótkiej pamięci, odnajduje drogę powrotną. Jeśli chodzi o lasy, to również w nich nigdy się nie zgubiła, mimo, że kilka razy schodziła ze szlaku. Ale jak na złość, Rani potrafi się zgubić w swoim domu, nie ważne czy rodzinnym, czy w obcym. Zaburzenia psychiczne Rani cierpi na zaburzenie parafilii na tle seksualnym, choć nie widać tego po niej. Każde jej słowo kojarzy się z jednym. Zapisana została do psychiatry Łakom, jednak ta terapia jej nie pomogła było jeszcze gorzej. Przyjaciele na początku starali się ograniczać słowa typu: ciągnąć, walić. Jednak jak wiadomo, każdy ma..podobne zaburzenia i nie potrafił się bez nich obejść. Starała się ograniczyć skojarzenia poprzez czytanie zwykłych książek i oglądanie seriali kryminalnych. Jednak, nawet oglądając i czytając miała skojarzenia i nic nie mogło jej już pomóc. Jest uzależniona od internetu, więc jeśli wytrzyma bez niego 24 h, to trzeba to oblaćNie jestem uzależniona jeszcze, ale wchodzę na internet codziennie Sutofia, uważa, że przez jej niechęć do mężczyzn, interesuje się tą samą płcią, jednak Rani temu zaprzecza bo i tak jest hetero :x Spinka Rani spinki nie opuszcza ani na krok. Jest do niej bardzo przywiązana ze względu na to, że jest po prostu zajebista należała do jej prapraprababci. Już w pierwszym odcinku, dowiaduje się czym tak naprawdę jest spinka. Nie lubi gdy ktoś ją nosi zamiast niej dlatego gdy zobaczy, że spinka jest na innych włosach niż jej biada temu, ma przejebane , stara się przekonać tą osobę, że wygląda w niej nieładnie. Nienawiść do...miłości Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks tak naprawdę nigdy nie była zakochana.Tak jak jej autorka w realu ♪ Na ziemi każdy podryw, czy zaczepka chłopaków, nie za dobrze się dla nich kończyła. Koleżanki mówiły, że Rani zamiast "kochać"Lolz :D chłopaków..kłóciła się z nimiMam kule i nie zawaham się ich użyć. Dawne przyjaciółki na ziemi, starały się, by Rani w końcu poznała potęgę miłości hahahahahaahhahahahaha, już skończyłam, więc podsyłały jej pod okno kochasiów. Chłopcy, okazali się totalnymi niedołęgami, idiotami i (ocenzurowano przez admina). Inni mówiąInni, czyli koledzy z dawnej klasy., że ma serce zimne jak lód. Gdy widzi zakochaną parę, mdli ją. Jej koleżanki, uganiały się za chłopakami, a ona wolała usiąść, iść po popcorn i robić za psychologa od złamanych serc.Polecam się na przyszłość xD W szkole, zawsze widziała się z pewną trójką chłopców, którzy działali jej na nerwy. Czasami jednak dało się z nimi pogadać na konkretne tematy Jak byli osobno.. Pewnego dnia w parku, kolesie zaczęli podrywać jej przyjaciółkę i ją. Rani nie wykazywała żadnego zainteresowania. Jeden z nich, chciał jej numer, jednak Rani podaje swój numer telefonu, tylko wtedy gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba, Na przykład Rani nie może znaleźć telefonu, więc daje numer MatriXowi (sic!) by do niej zadzwonił, aby mogła dotrzeć do komórki podążając za dźwiękiem. a chłopak w końcu sobie odpuścił. Rani raz w życiu rozmawiała z chłopakiem o uczuciach. Stało się w to 2 klasie gimnazjum. Był on wobec niej szczery, co Rani doceniła. Jednak, codziennie wmawiała sobie: Podziałało. Silna wola Rani, nie doprowadziła do tego. Potem urządziła party hard u koleżanki z tej okazji. Jednak każdego dnia, styka się z okazją zakochania co doprowadza ją do szału.very,very sad;-;.. Każdy z przyjaciół doradza jej co z tym zrobić: :Łakom: Zostań les. :Sutofia: Zostań les. Ucz w szkole. :Marysia: Załóż ogórek...ogródek, zią :Matridużeiks: Zostań les XD :Franek: Najlepszą obroną jest patelnia. Nie jest osobą stałą w uczuciach. W drugim sezonie, zaczyna zapominać o kochanku, a on wręcz przeciwnie. Kupuje sobie kota do domu. Przyjaciele ją ostrzegają, że może zostać kociarą. No dobra, Rani jest tego bardzo bliska, bo coraz bardziej rzyga miłością A teraz google, wpisuję: Miłość, czyta...który idiota to wymyślił ;-; Rani jednak w samotności czasami tak sobie rozmyśla, jak by to było gdyby się zakochała z wzajemnością, świat by zaczął nabierać sensu, wszystko byłoby wesołe i .... Zaraz ;________; Właśnie teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że jestem skłonna do zakochania. Czas na arbuza ! ;-; nana, biedny Jeff. Ciekawostki *Jest osobą tajemniczą, więc by czegoś się od niej dowiedzieć, trzeba się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. *Nie ogarnia matmy, woli biologię i geografię. *Spędza więcej czasu w kuchni, niż w łazience. *Rani często częstuje swoich przyjaciół, kawałkami arbuza Mimo, że Sutofia ich nie lubi *Jak tylko zbliża się melanż PARTY HARD impreza, nie obejdzie się bez Finlandii. thumb|I'M THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT ;_; *Rani na horrorach, zamiast się bać, to się śmieje. Przykładem może być obejrzany film Ring, gdzie ciągle komentuje twarz Samary i udaje, że dzwoni do przyjaciół i mówi: 7 days. :Rani: Ale ona ma krzywy ryj.. :Rani: Po co woła? Niech w kuchni zrobi mordercy kanapkę. *Umie jezdzić na desce nie do prasowania xd. *Rani jest wielką fanką Lóny. Sądzi, że jest PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT. Jak nie ma nikogo w domu Maksa, zakłada koronę księżniczki. *Według niepotwierdzonych, aczkolwiek wiarygodnych informacji jest siostrą bliźniaczką Fredki. *Jej tajemne hobby to wąchanie poduszki ;-; *W drugim sezonie adoptuje kota, którego nazywa Maks WAT? ;-;A tak na serio, serio kota Maksa mam od listopada :p *Rani nigdy się nie malowała i nie maluje. Na samą myśl o tym, że mogłaby użyć fluidu lub podkładu robi jej się niedobrze. Jedyne co maluje to rzęsy, dlatego, że preferuje wygląd skromny i nie lubi, aż tak rzucać się w oczy dlatego jestem cichą myszką, nana Cytaty Uwagi thumb|right|335 px Galeria Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Główne postaci